Harry Potter and the Secret of the Slytherin
by Reira Serizawa
Summary: Yes! He's leaving! Harry had been sitting on the stairs for a long time now. When Harry opened the door, he almost screamed in shock and fainted to the spot. One would think that the person was Proffesor Snape..."


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with him. However, I do wish I owned Tom Felton, but that won't be happening in the near future. HP belongs to JK Rowling and whoever else is involved in this, so don't forget it or a might just sick a Lethifold (aka Dementor) on you.  
  
A/N: Well, here's my first shot at a Harry Potter fic. Hopefully, it won't be lame for you. Anyway, this story starts out where OotP left off. So in other words, the Six year will come to view. Who knows, maybe I don't suck so much in writting this type of fic. I'm open for any kinda of reviews story related, and yeah, no flames because I'm real sensitive. Heck, you can even say, 'needs work', but don't hurt my feelings. I wasn't born a writer and I;m doing this just for fun, just like most authors here. We don't get paid either, so remember that we do this on our own free will. Anyhow, if I have any grammar errors or have something wrong written that wasn't that, feel free to correct me. Now, lets get this show on the road.  
  
Harry Potter and the Secret of the Slytherin - Year 6  
  
Chapter 1 - The Surprise Visitor  
  
Hey Harry,  
  
'Spect that one of the Order to come for you tomorrow to take you away from your aunt and uncle. How are you doing? I hope all right. I already spoke with Hermione. She said she won't be joining us this summer and that we might as well meet in Diagon Alley after she comes back from her trip to the Amazons. She told me it was only going to last a week so it won't take her long. I suppose you won't have to wait till your birthday to leave your family this year. Mum said that she's going to try to make a birthday party and everything, even inviting a few of our friends from Hogwarts. To be honest, I'm really glad that Fred and George are doing great in their joke shop. Not only is there enough money for us to live a decent life now (yup, there's always spare money for us now that we are less people), Fred and George are spoiling us too with anything. They are probably making more money that Dad for all we know, but who cares! No more hand-me-down-anything for me! Anyways, Bill and Charlie are going to spend some time with us again. I'm just graceful they have their own jobs. And well, Percy is still not talking to Mum and Dad. He still won't admit that he was wrong about You-know-who. Mum hopes he will come around eventually. Woah! I sure wrote loads here. Better stop now before I have a two parchment long letter like Hermione's. See ya tomorrow, Harry!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry Potter re-read the letter sent by one of his best friends, Ron Weasley. He already longed to leave the dreaded Dursleys. Even thought they had seemed to take Mad Eye Moody's threat somewhat seriously, they still hadn't treated him like he deserved. Instead, they ignored him like he wasn't there. Not that Harry minded, he seemed to think it was better that way. He was glad that he could at least do his homework at peace. For once his school things weren't locked up in the cupboard like every year. Of course, the few improvements hadn't made Harry happy. He was still mourning Sirius Black's death. Sirius, his godfather, the man he considered like the father he never got the chance to have, was killed at the hands of his own cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Gone through a veil in the Departament of Mysteries never to be seen again. Just gone... This was just something that Harry needed to get over. He still blamed himself for it. He kept thinking that it was stupid of him to have believed Kreacher. If things had had been different maybe Sirius would be alive. Harry shrugged. It was no use blaming himself for it, for there was nothing he could do to change what was already done.  
  
Harry shook his thoughts out and looked around the empty living room. His uncle and aunt had left for a dinner party about an hour ago, and Dudley went to another one his daily tea parties. The once again, Boy Who Lived, (as renamed by the Daily Prophet after the return of Lord Voldemort and his appearance and escape from the Ministry of Magic was revealed [which Harry though it was about time those prats got a hang of the situation]), for once was relived that he didn't have to stay with Mrs. Figg, not that he would have minded much after finding out last year that she was indeed a squib (person whose parents are wizards, but have no magical abilities whatsoever) and not a batty of woman, though the fact that her house kept smelly like cats didn't changed.  
  
Harry took notice that for once he would be able to watch the TV without having to watch the news all the time with his family or stupid game shows with Dudley. He turned on the TV to find something worth it, but found none. He thought that maybe he should watch the news then, after all, the Ministry of Magic might have put a warning for Muggles to look out for the Death Eaters or something. As he flipped the channels, every channel seem to be duller than the last.  
  
"In other news, Raymond and Marie Turpin, owners of Turpin Enterprises, has combined company's with Zabini Inc. due to the fact that Zabini Inc. have been losing profit at an unknown rate. This..." said the newscaster on the TV. When Harry heard Zabini, the first thing that came to mind was Blaise Zabini, from Slytherin, but he shrugged it off thinking that it was nothing. He then switched channels again to find one of Dudley's favorite programs, Clash of the Raiders.  
  
"And here comes, Thomas, but ohhh, he crashed against Terry's car..." Harry changed the channel yet again thinking that it was stupid and prefered to get back to the news. To his annoyance, they were still taking about Turpin, expect that it wasn't about the owner, but her dauthers. Just what he wanted to hear, thought Harry, gossip.  
  
"Marie Turpin's older dauther, Diana, who will be coming back from Bulgaria (I wonder how Krum is doing, thought Harry) tomorrow will join her sister, Lisa, in her studies here in Britain, but the school where this lovely girls study, is still unknown. Tomorrow, when she arrives, the media has scheduled for a meeting with Marie Turpin about both her dauthers's future as well as..." With a click, the TV was off.  
  
"Just when I thought that having the TV to myself was going to be great," said Harry picking up his homework from the floor. When Harry entered his room, the first thing he saw was Hedwig glaring at a Sooty Owl that had just flown inside Harry's room. The owl just left the letter she had in her beak on Harry's bed, and flew away again. Harry took the small letter and opened it. He didn't understand the letter at all. The only words written were, Forgive them, in silver lettering. Forgive them? Forgive who? He thought for a moment who could it be. Someone who would have chosen silver letters. The only thing that came to mind that was silver, was Slytherin, and that couldn't be it, so he just discarted that thought quickly and thought of something else, but none came to mind. He thought that maybe someboby was asking Harry forgiveness for all the things that the Daily Prophet said about him. Maybe the person wanted Harry to forgive them. Nah! It had to be some joke or something. Whatever it was, the person was obviously asking him to forgive some people that had done or said something about him that was wrong.  
  
Harry sat on his bed thinking for a moment before deciding that it was nothing and he was just tired. Hedwig flew to her cage somehow managing to close it and went to sleep. Harry then this the same thinking that he didn't have to stay up waiting for the Dursleys and hoping that he would have a dreamless sleep, just like it had been for a while.  
  
Early in the morning, Harry woke up and after taking a shower and changing in his clothes, he bolted down the stairs to tell his uncle and aunt he would be leaving today.  
  
"Good morning, uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia," greeted Harry. He only heard a grunt from his uncle, no certain reply from Petunia as she flipped some bacon. "Look, I just wanted to tell you that I would be leaving today. Someone is coming to pick me up, and I just thought that you should know is all, just in case I mean," uncle Vernon grunted again and started to read the newspapaer in hopes of Harry not contiuning any further. He grabbed a piece of toast that was already set on the table, ate it, and left. As Harry climbed the stairs, he suddenly thought something that hadn't occured to him yet, when WAS he going to be picked up? Ron certantly hadn't told him. Just in case, he hurried and started to get his things ready for whoever's arrival at the Dursley's. Whoever was coming, Harry knew wouldn't be welcomed there is they did something to his son or anything else again. Not that wizards were accepted there. The Dursleys hated wizards and everything magic-related. Their nephew was the exception, but only because they had no choice.  
  
Around noon, Harry had been a bit impatient. Not knowing the time he would be leaveing was irritating for him. The only thing that kept him somewhat relived was that he didn't have to spend most of the summer there. Just as he let out a sigh, someone knocked the door. His heart skipped a beat. Yes! He's leaving! Harry had been sitting on the stairs for a long time now, so he was close enough to the door to open it. When Harry opened the door, he almost screamed in shock and fainted to the spot. One would think that the person was Proffesor Snape, but alas, it was no one from the Order, for he wasn't leaving just yet. It was only an unwanted, unannouced visitor, it was... Aunt Marge.  
  
"Now don't just stand there gaping boy, and let me in," said aunt Marge roughly. She looked fatter that she ever was, if it was even possible. He opened there door wider for her to come in (the door had already been wide enought for uncle Vernon to walkthrough, but she probably didn't fit anymore), and she entered stuffing her bags onto Harry. For once, Harry noticed, she didn't bring that infernal dog of hers as well. He was thankful that she left him behind and hope that he had escaped her so he would have to see the mutt again. Aunt Petunia, having her fake smile on already when to hug her sister-in-law and greet her. Uncle Vernon came soon after Petunia greated Marge.  
  
"I didn't expect you so early Marge, darling. How are things?" asked Petunia, who to Harry, looked mildly annoyed that Marge had arrived so early, but then again, Harry didn't know that aunt Marge was coming. He supposed that it was a bad idea to have stopped talking to the Dursley's because now he didn't know anything about anything. Harry hoped that he didn't have to stay for too long. Just as Harry was going to close the door, someone shouted his name from outside. When he looked it was none other than Remus Lupin, followed closely by Moody. It was sure a sight for sore eyes. When they reached the door (which Harry had opened up fully for them to enter), aunt Marge glared daggers at her brother, Vernon and then at Moody, Lupin, and Harry. She only looked at them suspiciously before she spoke.  
  
"And just who do you two think you are?" Uncle Vernon looked like he was going to die from a heart attack, for he was purple and almost choked. Before Moody had a chance to say anything, Harry quickly butted in.  
  
"This are my proffesors at St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. They think that I need some more discipline, so they have come to have me for summer school." said Harry looking as if didn't want to go with them. Lupin made a face that almost made Harry grin, but controlled himself. Moody only scowled even more than usual.  
  
"Yes, that's right, they have come to take him away. Now go and take those infernal things of yours and go," said Uncle Vernon taking Marge with him to the kitchen, leaving only aunt Petunia. Moody and Lupin took ahold on Harry's things while he went upstairs to bring Hedwig. As soon as he was downstairs again. Lupin vow to Petunia before going outside, Moody snarled "Ma'am", and Harry said a hurried goodbye without looking at her, and ran straight for the door. Outside, he saw them putting Harry's school things in the trunk of the car they came in. It was no doubt a Ministry car. When he got into the car, aunt Marge emerged from the house looking somewhat confused. Unless Harry was a complete criminal deliquent or he wasn't really in a school for boys as abnormal as him, for he looked all too happy to leave no matter how much he tried to looked patheticly upset. Lupin started the car after they were set and they went off. The last thing that Harry saw was a ranting Marge and a very scared looking Vernon. At least he didn't have to worry about them till next year, thought Harry.  
  
"Saint Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys?" asked Moody, "Where did you get that?"  
  
"Well, you see, the Dursleys didn't want anyone to know that I was going to a wizard school. So they tell everyone that I spend every year in that school so they won't suspect. I just play along with them because I have no choice really. That nasty woman, Marge, doesn't know about wizards or anything at all. So, they have to keep it to her. She's a real b-"  
  
"Now Harry, she's a muggle, nothing you can do about it. As for your uncle, he could have made up some other lie of your whereabouts to cover for you," said Remus, having cut off Harry. Harry sighed, he guessed that at least he was going to the Burrow now.  
  
"I hope you are ready for a chilly night tonight, Potter," growled the ex-auror.  
  
"How come? The Burrow isn't chilly at night."  
  
"Yes, that is true, but whoever said that we would be going there. We are staying in Number 12, Grimauld Place. Sirius's old place.  
  
I'm done today, but I will try to be responsible and update for you. That is, if I get five reviews at least. Laterz! 


End file.
